


Come and Get Me!

by consultingidjits



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Benny Lafitte Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingidjits/pseuds/consultingidjits
Summary: Castiel and Dean Winchester go way back. From playdates at the community swing sets to being prom dates at their high school. But after their youth ended, so did they. Castiel went to Harvard on scholarship and Dean worked on cars every day at Bobby's. They haven't talked since he left. But when Castiel returns one summer, is it a wonder why Dean falls back into old feelings?





	1. And So I Saw You.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I honestly just wanted to write smut tonight so this first chapter might seem rushed! Skip to CH 2 for the smut :)

Dean slid out from under the car and wiped his face with a nearby rag. "All done, Bobby!" he shouted and walked into his office. Bobby Singer sat behind his desk with his arm outstretched towards Dean, envelope in hand. Dean took it. "What's this?"

"Merry Christmas, son," Bobby chuckled and rearranged some papers on his desk. The electric fan near him blew a few papers loose and onto the ground. Dean bent down to pick them up and place them back on the desk.

"It's the middle of June, Bobby."

"Yeah, I know. And you should be on break, knowing you didn't take your holiday on Christmas."

"C'mon, you know I can't _not_ work."

"Well, get used to it," he said as he began putting papers into the filing cabinet. "I'm closing up shop for the next couple of months."

Dean choked, "What!" Bobby walked past him out of the office. 

"Boy, even if _you_ don't need a vacation, _some_ of us do." Dean followed him outside. They headed to the car Dean had just fixed up for Mr. Novak. He never used it because he never really left his house, but Mr. Novak was adamant that the car be in tiptop shape by the end of the week. Dean didn't ask why, but agreed to bring it back by then.

"Bobby, I can take care of everything while you're gone." Bobby raised an eyebrow and turned to shake his head at that. He got into Mr. Novak's car and turned the key in the ignition. The engine sounded good, so he took the key and got out. 

"You're really gonna make me force you to take a break from work?"

"Jesus, Bobby, when you put it like that, I sound like a total dick for working extra hours."

"Take a trip somewhere, I don't know. Just don't let yourself stay cooped up in this damn town your whole life, huh?" Bobby handed Dean the keys. "Take Mr. Novak's car back," he said and began to walk back towards the office. "See you in a couple of months!"

* * *

Dean drove with the windows rolled down. He couldn't believe Bobby was going on vacation. The man never talked about going anywhere in his life. Sometimes, you'd think he didn't even know there was an outside world. Maybe someone opened his eyes. "Well, whatever," Dean thought. "Guess I can catch up on sleep." Like Bobby, Dean never thought about leaving. For Sam, it was the only thing he thought about for years. And after flying off to Harvard, Sam didn't really seem to want to come back. As his mind began to drift, Dean shook away thoughts of Castiel also going off to Harvard after high school.

As he arrived at the Novak's home, Dean noticed a few more cars parked in the driveway. There was the faint sound of classical music coming from inside the house. It was strange to see a party considering how quiet Mr. Novak is normally, but Dean didn't hesitate and knocked on the front door. Swinging the door open in a second was Mr. Novak with the heavy scent of alcohol on his breath.

"Dean!" he shouted, too drunk to control his volume.

"Mr. Novak!" Dean shouted back, both over the music and over Mr. Novak's slurred words. The man slumped over Dean, so Dean helped him to the couch. There were many people he pushed past in the house, but none of which he really recognized. Soon, a blur of red hair rushed to Mr. Novak's side. It was Anna. Dean studied her as she tried to wake up her dad and tell him something important. When he didn't wake up, Anna turned to Dean, staring for a moment.

"Dean Winchester," she said and a warm smile crept onto her face. She kissed him on the cheek. "So good to see you." Anna turned back to her father and shrugged. "Thank you for not letting him out of the house, he's been celebrating a bit too much tonight."

Dean chuckled and stood. Anna followed. "Yeah, I thought I smelled whiskey." They both laughed. "Anyways, I just came to return these," he said and held up the car keys. "Your dad said it was important to get it running by the end of the week, so."

Anna nodded and took the keys. "Yes! Um. That's.. Actually why we're all here tonight." 

"For the car?"

Anna closed her eyes for a moment and retraced her steps. "No. Sorry, I must have had a bit more than I needed to drink tonight too."

"That's all right, I should actually get back to my place before it gets too late anyways."

"No!" Dean's eyebrows came together as he gave her a confused look. "I think you should stay-"

Gabriel bursts through the front door, an unopened bottle of wine in one hand. "Ladies and gentlemen!" he announced. "The prodigal son returns!" At this point, Gabriel pulls in Castiel, who looked embarrassed to say the least for his brother. Dean swallowed hard at the sight of him. His hands clenched and he looked quickly to see that their back door was still indeed there. 

"Thanks for havin' me," he said to Anna and left with a nod.

"Dean? Wait!" He really wished that Anna hadn't said that so loudly because now he knew Castiel saw him leaving. But he didn't want to look back and confirm this, he was too busy weaving his way through people. Who the hell were they anyways? At long last, Dean got to the back door and exited onto their back porch where the warm summer air hit his face. He sighed deeply and quickly continued down the stairs of the porch until -

"Dean?"

He turned slowly. Cas.

"Heya, Cas." Castiel smiled warmly and gave Dean a big hug. Funny, he was never the one to initiate hugs.

"Dean Winchester. I missed you."

"Yeah, hah, I missed you too, buddy." It was so weird. So - _off_. This couldn't be Castiel, not the Castiel Novak he knew.

"How have you been? You're not leaving already, are you?"

"Yeah, I uh, I have some things to take care of at home, you know how my dad gets." Castiel stares at him a moment as if taking the sight of him in. Dean doesn't look back up at him.

"Right. Yes, well uh, are you free tomorrow? I'd like to catch up." His gaze was soft on Dean, something Dean didn't remember to be there before. They were always meant to look away when they were with each other so they didn't tip off the neighbors about their relationship. It made Dean wonder whether it was because Castiel didn't care how they looked to other people anymore or if he simply didn't think of Dean in that sense after the years they spent apart.

"I am now. Dinner?"

"I'd love that." 


	2. You Weren't You

It was kind of like driving a car you've had for years. Through all of the upgrades and new paint jobs, there are still little things that make it tick.

At this point in time, Dean Winchester had an ass full of Castiel's hard cock in the back of the impala. Castiel's body was different than he remembered. There was a scar on his upper arm that wasn't there before. There was small lettering tattooed on his ribs. Dean reached up to graze his fingertips along the writing and Castiel sighed at the light sensation. Castiel was still sensitive in the same areas and Dean knew exactly what to do. But Dean felt wrong about it. After having just gotten back, Castiel was already literally inside of him. It felt different. Dean didn't even think he knew Castiel anymore - they hadn't said a word to each other in over two years and they're suddenly fucking in the back of his car like it's the summer after graduation again?

"Fuck, Dean, still so tight," Castiel moaned against his neck. Dean groaned, ankles digging into Castiel's back.

"And your dick's still big," he barked back. Castiel raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Disappointed?" He took Dean's cock in his hand and started to stroke slowly. Through Dean's lips came a needy whine. "Yeah, that's right, make those pretty noises for me." Dean bucked his hips, feeling Castiel's cock pump in and out of him. "You like that? You like how my cock fits into your tight little ass? Huh?" A hand came down to swiftly slap Dean's ass. Dean moaned. "Answer me, Dean. Tell me you want it."

"Fuck yeah," he moaned. "Harder."

"Huh?" Another slap. "You like that?"

"Ye-" Dean's breath hitched as Castiel quickened his pace. "Jesus, Cas. Fuck!"

Castiel grinned and continued fucking into Dean, loving how needy he could get. "Tell me how much you want it," he commanded. Dean moaned, but didn't say anything.

It hit him. He didn't know this person.

Castiel slapped his ass again. "Can't hear you, Dean. What was that? How much do you _need_ it?"

Dean's hands were at his face, covering the tears starting to well up in his eyes. "Please," he whispered, voice hoarse now. Castiel stopped.

"Dean?" He pulled out immediately and brought his hands to Dean's face. "Dean? What's wrong?"

"Please. I don't. Want this anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes! sorry it kinda took over me it didn't feel right to write a lovey dovey smut scene here :( idk what's coming next but im heading over to write a bunch of oneshot smuts to clear this tense air. see yall later!


	3. Still, I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a weird chapter, but bear with me! (warning, it's not so much graphic as it is kind of corny but there is mention and the result of rough sex/bdsm between Dean and Alastair in the past)  
> thank you so much for the few people who've given this a read since I first uploaded it means a lot! also any criticism and advice is much appreciated xx enjoy !

**3 Years Ago**

Dean sat up and checked his phone. There was a missed call from Castiel. Another from Sam.

He looked over to the other side of the bed where Alastair laid, back facing towards him. His side rose and fell with every deep snore. Dean got off of the bed slowly, as quietly as he could bear. Red stripes adorned Dean's backside, they seemed to be more concentrated on his ass. He winced as the cotton of his boxers brushed against the raw, and in some places broken, skin.

He followed the trail of clothes that led from the bed until all of his were back on. He limped to the coffee table on the other side of the room, feeling his boxers and jeans rub against him. There was a wad of cash on the table, rolled up and bound neatly with a rubber band. No note, but Dean knew it was his for a hard day's work - well, days.

"Going already?" Alastair asked in his lazy, nasally voice. Dean looked back at him sitting up in bed, resting his hand on the empty space Dean left beside him. After the weekend of being beat and fucked into that spot, he wasn't eager to go back. From where stood he could still see a little of the dried blood he left behind.

.. _Dean_.. Faintly, he remembered how his voice sounded last night - it was the same, holier-than-thou nasally pitch that made his blood pressure rise.... _tell me how much you_ -

"Working today," Dean said, putting the money in his jacket pocket. "Was gonna go home - go for a jog." Alastair raised an eyebrow at that. Dean neared the bed with a wide grin and leaned over the edge to kiss him. "Keepin' my ass tight for ya."

Dean would never 'go for a jog', but he felt sticky whenever he was at Alastair's and if he had to stay any longer he knew he'd be suckered into staying another day if Alastair got the chance to flash money in his face. Things were tight what with Sam off at a top college, and not just in regards to Dean's ass.

He sat in his car for a moment to take a breath before starting the car and being on his way. The drive back home wasn't too bad, there was a lot of open road and the fields he passed as he got nearer to his place calmed him down. But sometimes the ride back from nights spent with Alastair made him get inside his head. Sometimes the fields were too wide and road too long that there was too much room for him to think.

This morning was one of those. He heard a rooster crow but afterwards, silence. So he turned on the radio - something loud, something to drown everything out. But then again once something drowns there is silence again and Dean couldn't stop his mind bouncing around from everything he remembered from last night. .. _You like that huh?_ .. He saw red, heard the crack of Alastair's whip. ... _Say it, I can't hear you, Dean_...

Dean pulled over to the side of the two-lane road.

He got out of the car and bent over by the front of it, facing one of the open fields. He threw up into the grass, tears streaming down his face. ... _Tell me you like it_... His throat burned.

Dean squatted at the side of the road, head down in disgust. He sobbed as silently as he could for fear of someone hearing him in the middle of nowhere.

The things Alastair had said to him that weekend - the things Alastair forced him to say, Dean couldn't forget.

He stashed the money into a tin to deposit later. He called Sam back and he gave Dean a quick update before he excused himself to go and study for finals.

"You'd better not answer next time I call, huh?" Dean scolded jokingly.

Sam scoffed, Dean could hear him roll his eyes. "Dean, it's 8P.M. here, it's fine."

"Uh-uh," Dean retorted. "Unacceptable, Sammy. Stop studying - go get laid!"

"Shut up, jerk."

"I'm serious, bitch!"

After hanging up, there was a painful silence. The echoes droned into him - sometimes it was Alastair and sometimes it was him. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. His eyes closed as the phone was pressed up against his ear. The other line clicked. His voice cracked. "I need you," Dean answered, eyes welling up.

 

Dean was in the middle of a hot shower when Benny came in. He was trying to wash everything off first - the blood, the memory of it too if possible.

"You gotta start locking your doors, brother," Benny said, as he sat down on Dean's bed. "And decorating." Other than a bed, Dean kept his room empty, he had what he needed there and no one was going to break into his house for one memory foam mattress. Besides, he spent most nights in someone else's bed these days anyways.

Dean stepped out of the shower and fastened a towel around his waist. "Benny," he called from the bathroom. Benny came in and presented before him was Dean half-naked, fresh cuts carved into his back. Dean couldn't see them, but he tried to make out the damage by looking at Benny's expression through the mirror.

Benny stopped in his tracks, not knowing where to look first. "Christ, Dean."

Hopeful that the pain was just in his head and it didn't look as bad as it felt, he spoke up. "Is it bad?"

"Dean," Benny said. Dean didn't know how to read that tone, it had no direction. Was it pity in his voice? Sympathy? Dean gripped the sides of his small bathroom sink and looked down in shame.

"I don't know what to do, Benny. I keep - I-.”

Benny came closer to Dean, putting a firm hand on his shoulder, a spot where the lashes didn't touch him. He put pressure on Dean's shoulder in a way to tell him to sit on the toilet. Benny looked through the medicine cabinet for ointment to treat it. Dean held his head in his hand, elbows propped up on his knees. "This from Alastair?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "I swear to god I'm gonna go over there right now-."

"Don't," Dean says firmly, shaking his head. "I wanted it, I-," he doesn't want to finish. Knowing he'll go that low for a few hundred extra is different than saying it out loud to one of his closest friends. "He told me he'd pay for it and he did."

"You do not take any more days with him, you hear? You need something, you come to me." Dean nodded. "You don't want Sam to worry, fine, but I'm family too, Dean. God knows where the both of you'd be if Castiel and I weren't there to pull you out after your dad left."

He was right. Whenever Dean needed something - someone, Benny came rushing. The same went the other way around. Just like Dean looked after Sam, Benny took care of Dean, that's just how it always was. They lived farther now than when they were younger, but the three would do everything together so much so that Benny was practically family to them. Castiel joined them in high school and turned out to be just as much part of the family as Benny, but Dean didn't like to think of him anymore. Rather, he didn't like to think of him not being there anymore.

After Sam left, Dean had to find ways to get the money for him. Regardless of the scholarship, Sam had to go out to live too and goddamn if Dean wasn't going to let him have the college life of his dreams. He sold all of his mom's old things sitting in the attic along with other sentiments he was left with with the house. He reduced his entire childhood home to the bare necessities. It still wasn't enough. Alastair gave him enough - more even, but Benny warned him not to deal with people like Alastair. Dean didn't listen.

"Let's get some clothes on you first, huh?" Benny didn't really say much that night. Dean kept expecting an 'I told you so'. He listened to Dean, made sure he was safe that night. He applied ointment to his wounds and dug through his clothes to find the softest shirt. Later, he locked the front door and made him dinner. Dean went to the kitchen to help but Benny shooed him away.

He told Benny what happened after dinner, still waiting for a smug 'I told you so', but it never came.

* * *

  **Present Day**

"Dean?" Castiel pulled out immediately and brought his hands to Dean's face. "Dean? What's wrong?"

"Please. I don't. No more.”

They didn't speak for the entire ride home. As Dean stopped in front of the Novak house, he reached over to hold Castiel's arm back. "I uh, listen I -." Castiel raised his free hand to stop him from saying anything more.

"I went too far," Castiel said. He closed the door and held Dean's hands in his. "You don't have to explain. I'm sorry, Dean. I really.." His hand gently caressed Dean's cheek. “I won’t bother you again, I know I crossed a line.”

“It’s not your fault it’s…” He doesn't meet Castiel's gaze. "It's a long story."

They sat in Castiel's room and Dean told him what had happened. After three years of only having Benny know, it was no surprise that Dean was brought to tears as he tried to muscle through repeating the words Alastair made him say those nights. When things got too much, Castiel stopped him, hugged him for a long time, hand running soothingly along his back just how he knew Dean liked.

"Stay the night," Castiel said. Dean didn't say anything through his hiccups. "We'll stay like this all night if that's what you want but just .. Please stay. I won’t let you be alone like this tonight.“ Dean said nothing, but never left Castiel’s arms til morning.


	4. Here We Are Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut will be in the next chapter!

Dean wakes up to Castiel's empty bedroom, light streaming through the pulled curtains. He hears someone come in and sits up to see Castiel, face soft and hair tousled. "Sorry I didn't want to wake you," he says, sitting at the edge of the bed. "I put some sweatpants on you after you fell asleep."

"Thanks Cas," Dean says, voice still stuck in a whisper from last night. He had told Cas everything; from his weekends with Alastair to when Benny came to the rescue after every trip. "I really could've gone home, y'know." Castiel raises a hand to cup Dean's face.

"Thank you for staying." He sits up straighter and clears his throat. "Well then. Everyone is out of the house for the day, off to celebrate my homecoming I presume."

"Without _you_?"

"I told them I felt under the weather." He holds Dean's hand and gives it a small squeeze. "So we've got the whole house to ourselves."

"Listen Cas, I don't think I can-"

"Dean Winchester, may I kiss you?"

He's caught off guard. "What?"

Castiel's face is unchanged. He repeats, "May I kiss you?"

"Uh, sure." Castiel leans in and pecks Dean on the lips, afterwards pressing his forehead against his. It was almost nothing for Dean, it was something familiar. Castiel breathes out, softly rubbing his thumb against Dean's.

"I know you need time," he says. "I won't do anything you're not comfortable with. But in return I need you to be honest and tell me when something doesn't feel right."

"Cas I- I don't even know where to start." He doesn't want to think about it anymore, let alone talk about it. With Alastair, Dean would count the hours down on the clock on when it would be over and hold onto that. He didn't have to do that anymore, hadn't for a long time. Castiel made him feel safe - gave him his bed, never pressed him to do things, so why did he want to run straight home?

Castiel smiles softly and kisses Dean's forehead. "Mm, let's start with breakfast."


	5. I'm Here With You

After that night, Castiel and Dean had been seeing more of each other. Dean stayed over at Castiel's as he looked through online ads for internships and Castiel kept Dean company at his place when he watched the weekly game. They'd talk for most of the night and fall asleep in each other's arms. They'd wake up late to empty houses.

"I'm going to have a shower," Castiel said as he sat up. He looks over to Dean and smiles mischievously. "Care to join me?"

Dean remembered why they don't shower together often. The shampoo suds trail down into his shut eyes. He winces at the sting. "Fuck- water!" he says and reaches out blindly for the water. He hits Castiel in the face.

"Dean!" Castiel yelps, annoyed, rubbing his face as he moves out of the way. 

"Sorry - I. There's shampoo." Dean manages to get all of the soap from his eyes, despite the urge to hit Castiel as he starts to laugh at him. He opens his eyes to see him laughing, while scrubbing his body with the loofah. Dean's heart warms at the sight. Castiel leans in and kisses Dean, breaking way to switch their positions again and wash off his body.

"All better?" he asks and turns around to wash the rest of himself off. The suds slide down his slick, tanned body. He runs his fingers through his black hair to get the rest of the soap out. Water glides down his broad back, different from what Dean remembers it was. He could see the tattoo on Castiel's rib peek out. Dean can't help but reach out and touch it. Castiel looks at him and can't help but smile. He leans in to kiss Dean deeply. 

Dean can feel his cock swell as Castiel pushes up against him. Castiel notices and reaches a hand down to tend to it. "Are you okay?" he asks, unsure now. Dean nods and Castiel continues to touch him, everything slick from the soap and the water. Dean moans softly and bites down on his lip to quiet himself. Castiel kisses his neck, gently nipping at the sensitive skin. His hands work Dean's cock slowly, taking his sweet time stroking from his base to his head. Dean can feel his member throbbing, only at the mercy of Castiel's grip.

"Fuck, Cas, so good," he moans.

Castiel licks a stripe up Dean's neck, then whispering lowly. "I want you in my mouth," he says, practically growling in his ear. Dean whines at the thought. "Can't do it unless you tell me it's okay," he says and nips at Dean's ear. Dean moans, back pressed against the shower tile. 

"Fuck- yes. Please, Cas, please," he begs. Immediately, Castiel drops to his knees and takes Dean all the way into his warm, wet mouth. Dean groans. "Fucking hell," he barely gets out.

Castiel bobs his head up and down on his cock for a moment before pulling off, making a popping noise as he does. He goes back down on him and continues this until Dean is a mess, hands scrambling on the tile to find something to grab onto before resting his hand on Castiel's hair. He can't help it when he bucks his hips forward, into the warmth of Castiel's mouth. "Oh god," he says, voice cracking as he feels himself reaching climax.

Castiel has his hands on Dean's thighs to steady himself as he sucks on Dean's thick cock. He looks up to see Dean, almost at his climax when he slows his pace, letting the feeling ride out.

He hears a disappointed whine from Dean. "Fuck, don't stop, Cas," he groans, hips thrusting up eagerly. "Please," he begs and Castiel can't help the smile on his face. He stops sucking Dean's dick and takes him in his hand, slowly stroking up and down his length. He licks a stripe up the underside, relishing in how much Dean wanted it.

"So pretty when you're like this," Castiel says, eyes dark with lust. "Want you to fuck me," he adds. Dean almost comes right there, but Castiel slows his strokes and he's caught in between again. 

"Wanna fuck you," Dean says in agreement. Castiel smiles slyly. 

"But first I'm gonna make you come." He takes Dean's cock into his mouth again, stroking the base with his free hand. He sucks on the head of his cock, popping off and taking him back in again. Dean moaned, watching Castiel's lips stretch over his thick cock. Castiel took him all the way down, almost choking on his dick. Dean could feel the back of his throat clench at the introduction of his dick. Castiel looks up at Dean, blue eyes staring him down. Dean groaned. "Cas -I'm gonna." Castiel takes all of him into his mouth, feeling come spill down his throat. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape/NonCon in the next chapter - coming later!


End file.
